gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Canyon Ambush
Canyon Ambush is a medium sized deathmatch map for 2v2 and 3v3 modes. It is a very cloudy map especially inside the canyons in the middle third of the map. Height ceiling is around 400 meters in the North and the canyons and around the double in the Southern third. Each team initially spawns close to the canyons. It's sometimes hard for teams to find each other because of dense terrain and poor visibility, especially inside the canyons. Flares usually help a lot. Layout Blue Spawn Blue spawn area is split over the open Southern third of the map with spawn points close to the canyon (center, West) and spawn points deeper in the South (center, East). The height ceiling is significantly higher than in the Northern parts. This is especially good to fight against Carronades to have a long way to drop on the ground and kill the enemy or dodge it easier. The open area can be accessed on multiple ways coming from the canyons. West This area is very cloudy and covered by a big rock to the center, allowing ambushes to the center area of Blue spawn by either going around in the North or South or by ramping it over the rock. Coming from the canyon, there are three paths to fly into this area: One all the way in the West, around a rock formation; another through the pocket and the last one directly coming from the center entrance. Center The South center is the biggest open area on this map. There are less clouds than on other parts of the map, allowing good views into all directions but especially the center canyon entrance. A few hundred meters before the canyon is a huge step down, doubling the height to the ground. The step can effectively used to hide behind and ambush ships coming from the canyon entrance. The center is divided into two parts by a huge pipe, the commonly used front area and then the area deep in the spawn. Multiple boreholes with racks high in the air allow for semi-cover (it is possible to shoot through holes). Paths into the canyon are the main entrance, the pocket on the North West, ramping it over the canyon wall and the Eastern passage. East A big rock divides the South East into two parts. The North is very cloudy and entrance to the Eastern passage, a good place to ambush Blue spawn center from the side. The South is slightly less cloudy with a big pipe coming from the North through the rock allowing for a bit of hard-cover. This area is commonly used to come from Red Spawn to ambush ships in the North center of Blue spawn (directly in front of the main entrance) from behind. It is possible to go above the pipe from the Northern side to South (except with a Spire) or also at the map corner in the East around to whole rock (trade winds will push ships into the rock). Red Spawn Red Spawn area is much more elevated than blue spawn, making Carronade fights much more effective. Like in the open South there is also a moderate amount of clouds, supporting ambushes out of the canyons. The only good sniping positions is far in the North West center to avoid flanks from the sides or behind with around 1 km space to the canyons. Flares are necessary to cover the area. The canyons are much more open on this side, allowing charges from nearly every position. Hiding Hole In the North East is a very cloudy area with two static clouds, making ships deep in the corner invisible even if a flare is fired into the first cloud layer. This place can be used to hide from an enemy (run the timer out in competitive matches) or wait for ships coming along the East passage from the canyons and ambush them from the North. The ground is a little bit higher than on other parts of Red spawn. Canyons The canyon area is very cloudy with lots of paths, rocks and small gaps for maneuverable ships as a shortcut to other areas. Western Passage It is possible to go along the mountain border in the West to the other spawn area. The ground is very high, making ships on this path vulnerable to balloon destruction. Pocket On a level with the main entrance is the pocket on the West. It is surrounded by a lose rock formation into all directions. Ambushes from here to Blue spawn center or main entrance area of the canyons are quite common. It is also possible to access the South West part of Red spawn through here. It is even possible to stay West and go around the pocket on the West to enter Red spawn. Center North West of the canyons is the location of Red's initial spawns. Like the pocket, this area is relatively open but surrounded by a lose rock formation. To the East is a big rock directly in the center of the map that separates the North West and North East canyon areas. There is one small gap that allows small ships to go through. The North East area contains an entrance to the Eastern passage and has two open paths to the canyon entrance in the South. In the South center with the pocket to the left and a huge rock marking the Southern border is the very commonly used canyon entrance into Blue spawn. It is possible to go above the rock at height ceiling. Eastern Passage At the edge to the map border in the East is the Eastern passage. It can be accessed either from the North Eastern canyon area or from the cloudy South. Common Tactics This map can be used for short and mid-range engagements. The canyons are the best place for brawls, especially if it is possible to ambush from the side or behind. Using non-common paths can help. Maneuverability is key inside the canyons, giving Mobulas and Galleons a hard time if surprised. Especially Spires with their huge amount of fire power into one direction can decide engagements very quickly if coming out of cover. Sniping is common on Blue side because of the wide open area in their spawn. Flares are still required to light up all the clouds around and avoid ambushes from all directions. Less common but still practical doable is sniping from the North West part of Red spawn. Distances to cover are much smaller compared to the open South, making every shot much more important against charging enemies. Galleons shine here because of huge fire power and the possibility to still be very effective at close range with the other broadside. Guns of Icarus Canyons Artwork.png|Canyon Ambush concept art Category:Deathmatch Category:2v2 Maps Category:3v3 Maps